


False Charges

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, don't underestimate mall cops, keith is going to prison, keith's pov, outlines what are those?, rating subject to change as story progresses, takes place RIGHT after space mall, zarkon's mad at shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Keith fails to get away from Varkon the Space Mall Cop and ends up in the hands of Zarkon without his armor or Lion.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (x) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> (A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom, so I'm kind of breaking the ice here. I might do more as I get more comfortable.)

Keith Kogane paced the length of his approximately 14x16 cell for what felt like the hundredth time, feeling even more irritated than when he'd first been hauled in here and the door slammed on him. That was, what, two vargas ago?  
  
He'd been caught trying to escape with his knife away from the Space Mall Cop, Varkon or whatever his name was, and his knife – luxite, apparently, which was an _extinct material_ – had been confiscated by the Mall Cop as “evidence”.  
  
And even before he'd been thrown in here, he'd been forced to be scanned by some weird machine, probably checking him for more weapons, before he was unceremoniously thrown in. The guy had said something about him not having identification on him, which was a “duh”, and he guessed they were...waiting for someone to bring it?  
  
Whatever they were waiting for, it had been two vargas since they'd put him in here so he guessed his teammates weren't breaking him out. At least he wasn't in his Paladin armor, though he'd feel more comfortable wearing it. They couldn't possibly know he was the Red Paladin. At least, in that, he could take comfort.  
  
They couldn't keep him for longer than the mall was open, and malls just didn't _stay_ open all day every day. Then again, things worked different out here...  
  
The door finally opened and he turned to it, his eyes narrowed. “I want my knife back. Did you look at the security footage yet? It's mine, I took it from my person!”  
  
“Well, yes, but we still have the question of WHY you have it at all.” Varkon said, trying to look intimidating. “I've arranged for you to be handled by someone with a little more...” He looked at bit irritated about it, “a _uthority_ than me. He'll be here in half a varga, so don't cause a fuss!” He shut the door in Keith's face again.  
  
Great. Keith kicked at the floor angrily and glared at the door, which had no handle or any visible way to open it from this side. He huffed and walked over to look out the single window, his brow furrowed. He couldn't see if the Castle was anywhere nearby from where he was. Or any of the Lions. He felt a comforting warmth from Red and smiled a bit. “I'm okay, Red.” He murmured quietly. “I'll be okay.”  
  
 _Would_ he, though? Red seemed to echo his doubts and he returned to pacing. Maybe he should've tried to rush Varkon when the door had been opened just a few ticks ago. Might not've worked, but at least it wouldn't be this false display of compliance.  
  
Finally, the door opened again and he glared at the Galra standing in the doorway. Varkon looked frustrated that Keith was being taken by someone else who would probably get all the glory, but what could you do? A mall cop was a mall cop. The Galra that stood next him looked much more intimidating and was actually _armed_. No moving past this guy, not without his knife.  
  
“Human,” The Galra said, his words coming out in a bit of a purr. “I have been ordered to transfer you to the nearest prison vessel for proper processing. You will come quietly – if not, I have been authorized to use force.” His clawed hand moved to his weapon.  
  
“...Fine.” Keith nodded. There was no chance of escape if he got knocked out by this Galra. His best bet was to snag an escape pod on the transfer ship.  
  
The Galra nodded and pulled out handcuffs, beckoning him closer. Keith sighed and walked over, holding out his hands palms down. “Your wrists are so tiny. I'll have to resize these a little.” The Galra hummed, messing with a dial on the cuffs to shrink them down a little. Then he locked them onto Keith's wrists and led him out.  
  
“I'll be needing his weapon.” The Galra said to Varkon coolly.   
  
Varkon visibly bristled and went to a safe, pulling the knife out and instead putting it in a carrying case marked “evidence”. Then he practically shoved it at the Garla before turning away with a huff.  
  
The Galra raised an eyebrow but decided he was done with Varkon, instead wrapping a large hand around Keith's shoulders and leading him out. Christ, why were the Galra so damn _huge_? At least, _this_ one was.   
  
The mall was practically empty, aside from a few staff watching from the sidelines, and Keith wondered if it had been cleared out in anticipation of Keith's transfer to avoid him escaping in the crowd or if the Space Mall was closed. He hadn't heard any closing announcements, so he was going to _guess_ that it was because of his transfer.  
  
Just as well, he didn't want to be paraded through the crowd anyway. He glanced at the locked container that had his knife that was being carried on the Galra's other side and huffed a bit. The Galra had a tight grip on his shoulder and had him pinned against his hip, there was no way he was going to be able to shake him off and get the box. And he definitely wouldn't be able to get that box open before he was grabbed again and knocked out.   
  
It would be okay. He would be rescued. Coran and Allura would find out that he went to prison and they'd come find him.  
  
Going to prison over a misunderstanding? All he'd wanted was to know what his knife was! He'd had that thing since he was a _baby_ , and only now he finds out it's actually from some extinct planet? He must _really_ look like a pirate. He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it all was. Coran was SO wrong about this place.  
  
–  
  
“You'll stay in here until we arrive. It will be a few vargas, so get comfortable.” The Galra said as he was pushed into another room. Before he could even turn around, the door was shut and he was once again separated from his knife.  
  
He groaned and brought his band hands up to his hair, gripping it a bit. “Rrrrrrgh...What the hell! What. The. Hell!” He kicked at the small cot in the room and then fell onto it on his back.   
  
Shiro was probably worried about him. He had to be done by now, right? And why hadn't they tried to break him out of Space Mall Jail? Maybe they are, and they were just waiting for it to not be so crowded. Maybe they were going to just miss him. He looked out the window and saw their ship leaving the Space Mall and got up to walk over and watch it disappear into a tiny speck before it was gone as they went into warp. Well, hopefully Pidge would find out where he was going, because Keith had no clue.  
  
He walked over and kicked at the door, earning him nothing but a sore foot, and then flopped down onto the cot again.   
  
Red hadn't sensed him in any danger yet, and anyways the Lion usually didn't step in until he couldn't handle it himself. It was good that she respected his boundaries like that. He'd never been one for being coddled, and he wasn't going to give up on escaping yet. He just had to wait until he was with someone not so _attentive._ His shoulder hurt a bit from the Galra's tight grip and he rolled it a bit to try and ease the pain. It didn't help, but at least it didn't make it _worse_. Small favors.  
  
Patience yields focus, he reminded himself. Good things come to those who _wait_. So, he would wait and an opportunity would arise for him to escape.   
  
He shifted his wrists in their cuffs and muttered a curse at how tight they were. There was barely any wriggle room, there would be no slipping out of these. He gnawed at the cuffs, but that only earned him a sore jaw and he glared at the door, curling himself up on the cot with his back against the wall.  
  
Patience yields focus. He really missed Shiro...  
  
–  
  
Keith was startled awake by the door opening and cursed himself for even falling asleep. The Galra raised an amused brow at him before beckoning him out of the room and Keith made a point of stomping over to show just how furious he was. If anything, it only made the Galra _more_ amused and this time he actually _laughed_.  
  
“Aren't _you_ a moody little kit.” The Galra said with a grin.  
  
“I'm being sent to prison on false charges, how am I _supposed_ to act?!” Keith snapped.   
  
Any officer on Earth would've backhanded Keith for that. Instead, the Galra just laughed again and led him out, his hand once again enveloping Keith's entire shoulder and gripping tight. He grabbed the evidence box with his free hand and walked Keith out of the ship.  
  
“Vrepit Sa!” A couple guards said, slamming their fists to their chests.  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” The Galra nodded, mimicking the motion with the hand that held the evidence box. Then the two guards joined the Galra and Keith was led through so many identical hallways and doors that he was starting to feel disoriented before he was finally brought to a room that had some weird machines and a cloaked person.   
  
He was pushed towards one of the machines and strapped down, his hands finally freed from their cuffs, and then there was a blinding light moving over him. He wanted to throw his hands up to shield his eyes, but the best he could do was squint them tightly shut. Then his jacket's sleeve was roughly pulled up and a bit of his blood was stolen before something was injected into him and he felt the pull of sleep attacking him at all sides.  
  
He barely heard the Galra and cloaked person talking about something on a screen, but the most he could catch was “human and...” before everything went black.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to answer a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron Legendary Defender (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

He woke up in a cell. He'd been changed into prison clothes while he was unconscious and the material was rough and made his skin prickle. It was dark in the cell, which had only a bed and a toilet, and cold. He brought his hands up to wrap around his arms and curled in on himself a bit.   
  
Okay, Keith. Relax. You're just in a prison cell. A prison cell. Without your knife, your own clothes, and especially not a way to contact the others. Still, it could be worse. They could have realized he was the Red Paladin. As long as they didn't realize he was the _enemy_ and not just some...human and _what_?! He sat up as he realized what he had heard as he was passing out. “And”?! There was no “and”! He was just human! He got up and went to his door, knocking it repeatedly until a guard finally responded.  
  
“Be quiet in there!” The guard snapped.  
  
“I want to talk to the warden!” He snapped back.  
  
“I said to be quiet!” The guard growled. “You will be called when they are ready for you.”  
  
Keith huffed and walked back to his bed to wait. Fine. He could wait. It's not like they weren't going to question him about the knife, after all. The fact that he'd been stripped and dressed by someone while he was out gave him shivers, though, he wondered if it was the cloaked guy, the Galra that brought him here, or someone else?  
  
Vargas seemed to pass before he finally heard the door opening and he got up to glare at his visitor. “About time. I want--” He didn't see the weapon be drawn, but he sure felt the electricity as it flowed through his body, making him let out a shocked and pained scream before it was finally moved and he was dropped to the ground, hyperventilating from the pain.  
  
“What you want,” The Galra said coolly, “is not at all relevant to your stay here, little half-breed.” He then reached down and pulled Keith's trembling body up by his arm, forcing him to walk along with him or be dragged. “The warden has a few questions for you.” He said, smirking down at the smaller male shivering in pain beside him.  
  
He was brought to another room and pushed into a chair, where he was once again strapped down. The Galra nodded and then walked over to shut the door. Keith slowly shook his head to try to clear it through the pain and, to his relief, it was fading away. He then looked up at the other Galra in the room, his eyes narrowed. “I--”  
  
“You will not speak unless it is to answer our questions.” The Warden said coolly, picking up Keith's knife from a table. He walked over and held it for him to see it. “This is yours, correct?”  
  
“Yes.” Keith huffed. “Give it--”  
  
“Do I have to shock you again?” The Warden raised an eyebrow. Keith shrank back in his seat, still feeling the effects of the previous time. “Much better.” He set the knife down and then walked closer to Keith. “Our readings indicate that there was a Galran on your home planet, but we have not sent anyone to Earth before. Who was it? Where are they now?”  
  
“Fuck if I know.” Keith muttered. He was rewarded with a backhand to the face.  
  
“I advise you to be polite, half-breed.” The Warden said with a sickening-sweet tone. “I'd hate to have to ruin your pretty face.”  
  
“I really. Don't. Know.” Keith said, struggling his binds a bit. He was rewarded for his efforts by the Galra that'd brought him sticking the weapon against his side and he screamed in pain for the two ticks it was there.  
  
“Behave, half-breed.” The Warden said coolly. “Where did you get this knife?”  
  
“I've always had it.” Keith ground out through the pain. “Ever since I was a baby.”  
  
“And how did you come to be in the Galra Empire, so far from Earth?” The Warden asked.  
  
Shit. He couldn't honestly answer this one, but he couldn't think of a convincing lie, either. “...Alien abduction.” He tried, hoping he would be believed.  
  
“'Alien abduction'.” The Warden repeated, raising an eyebrow. “We had another human say that was what we did to him and his crew.”  
  
Shiro. He must be talking about Shiro. Or maybe Pidge's brother and dad.  
  
“Very well. Who 'abducted' you, then?” The Warden asked.  
  
Quick, quick, think of something. Anything. “I don't know what they're called.” He decided to go with. “I don't remember.”  
  
“I see.” The Warden walked over to the knife again and picked it up. “Well, perhaps some more time in your cell will jog your memory. Or perhaps the staff?” He gestured to the other Galra, who stepped towards Keith with the staff again.  
  
“I really don't know!” Keith insisted.  
  
“We shall see.” The Warden smirked as Keith was zapped again, this time for a longer amount of time. After a couple dobashes, he held up a hand to halt the other Galra and walked over to lean in front of Keith, his hands clasped behind his back. “Do you remember _now_ , half-breed?”  
  
“...Keith.” Keith said quietly.  
  
“Repeat that?” The Warden asked.  
  
“My _name_ is _Keith_. Not 'half-breed'.” Keith said, glaring at him at him.  
  
“Very well, _Keith_ ,” His name sounded weird on the Galran tongue. “Do you remember _now_?”  
  
“I don't _know_.” Keith said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.  
  
“Zap him again.” The Warden stepped back and was once again treated to Keith's screams of agony. He held up the knife to examine it, moving his hands over the marking curiously. After fifteen dobashes, he finally held up his hand and the Galra stepped back. “How about now?”  
  
“I don't...remember...anything.” Keith insisted, his voice trembling and hoarse from screaming.  
  
“Take him back to his cell for a quintant. No food or water.” The Warden ordered the Galra.   
  
Keith was untied and carried out by the Galra, too weak to even stand. He was then thrown back into his cell and the door slammed behind him. After waiting a bit for the pain to reduce some, he crawled to his bed and climbed on, curling up tightly.  
  
–  
  
Vargas passed, and sure enough it didn't seem that he'd be given any food or water. He reached out to Red and assured her that he was okay, just a little hurt, but he'd be fine. He'd be fine. He didn't want them to know about Red, about him being the Red Paladin. As long as he hid that, as long as he protected his Lion, he could endure anything.  
  
–  
  
He decided to sleep to pass the time. He doubted the guard would allow him to do any fighting practice in here, and he didn't have anything to do by wait.  
  
Honestly, he was surprised there was a bed. Shiro hadn't mentioned one, but maybe there had been an upgrade since he was on the prison ship.   
  
–  
  
Shiro had to have gotten together the team to rescue him by now. Pidge should have his location by now. So, why was he still in here? Maybe he was wrong, maybe his transfer was kept secret. That would explain the lack of crowds.   
  
The door opened and the Galra came in and cuffed him again before he was led back to the room with the chair, where he was once again uncuffed and tied down. The Warden smiled up at him from a table full of food and then Keith's chair was pushed towards it.   
  
“If pain will not make you talk, I thought that perhaps a bit of care would.” He cut up some meat and put it on a plate in front of Keith. “Go on, eat.”  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow and shifted in his bonds. “How?”  
  
“Oh, silly me.” Warden got up and Keith thought that he would untie him. No, he just came over to cut Keith's meat into tiny pieces before he picked one up and—no. No way. Keith was NOT going to be _hand-fed_ by a _Galra_. The meat was pressed against his pursed lips insistently and he shook his head. “Aren't you hungry?” The Warden asked with a bit of a pitying coo to his voice. “Pride will be your downfall, half-breed.” He set the meat back on Keith's plate and went to sit back down at his. “Very well, then you may eat it with just your mouth.”  
  
Somehow, that was _worse_. Keith opted out of eating altogether and just glared at him. His knife was sitting on the table on the Warden's side, just out of reach. If only he could free his hands...  
  
“I'm trying to help you, Keith.” The Warden said imploringly. “But I can only help you if you help me. Who abducted you from Earth?”  
  
“I don't know.” Keith said stubbornly.  
  
The Warden sighed and got up, walking over to fill the cup next to Keith's plate with some red liquid. “At least _drink_ something, your sore throat is grating on my ears.” He coaxed, bringing it to Keith's lips, his other hand draping over Keith's shoulder.  
  
Keith glared up at him. The Warden tilted his head slightly to the side before taking a sip of the drink. “See? It's safe.” He brought it to Keith's lips. “Drink it.”  
  
Pride wouldn't keep him alive until his friends came to save him. Keith finally relented and let the drink slip past his lips. The Warden smiled brightly and moved it back a bit to let him swallow what he'd drank. “Now, how about some food?” He set down the cup and picked up a piece of the meat, bringing it to Keith's lips. Keith glared at him but parted his lips for the food, making sure to try to bite him as he was pulling his hand away.  
  
“Such a naughty kit.” The Warden chastised playfully before he reached for another piece. “Don't bite the hand that feeds you, boy.”  
  
Keith huffed and opened his mouth for the next piece. The Warden chuckled and then picked up the drink, bringing it to Keith's lips.  
  
After another few dobashes of this, his plate was empty and the cup was as well. The warden walked over and sat down at his own plate. “Feeling better?”  
  
Keith nodded. His head felt a bit fuzzy, but otherwise he felt fine. And the fuzziness might just be from the still-lingering pain from the staff.  
  
“Good.” The Warden smiled brightly. “Now, what aliens _abducted_ you?”  
  
“The Alteans.” Keith said easily, and then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. 'Oh, shit!' He thought. 'There must've been a truth serum in the drink!'  
  
“The _Alteans_...” The Warden nodded slowly, then got up and walked over to Keith, reaching up to grip his hair roughly, making him wince. “Thank you for confirming his suspicions, _Paladin_. I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the food.” He turned to the guard. “Collect his belongings and take him to Emperor Zarkon. He's waiting.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened and he tried to fight against them as he was untied, reaching desperately for his knife, but he was injected with something and fell limp in the large Galra's grasp, his world turning black as his eyelids fell closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth serum may not be ethical, but gets the job done!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up on Central Command and meets Zarkon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: Forewarning for Keith's vulgar language.))

He awoke again in another cell. At least this time he'd been changed back into his own clothes, but he still didn't have his knife. Why even bother giving him his own clothes? Maybe it had been Zarkon's order. No, that made no sense. Zarkon's order would've been to kill him. He was a Paladin, after all. Kill him and Red is without a pilot.  
  
That is, until the next one showed up. Red wouldn't take another pilot as long as he was alive. At least, that was what he guessed Zarkon was thinking. Maybe he could work with that.  
  
There was food waiting for him at the door, but he didn't feel very hungry after the serum-laced food he'd been given. He instead decided to pace the length of his cell, pausing to look out the window. Based on the location, he guessed this was Central Command.  
  
He turned around and saw the plate of food again and his stomach grumbled. Cursing his body for betraying him, he walked over and knelt down to pick up the tray, retreating to his bed with it. Thinking about it, he might've been given a bed before because he was intended for Zarkon. Ugh, “intended for Zarkon” and “bed” just sounded so wrong together. He looked at the bed he was sitting on and frowned. Why would Zarkon want to make him comfortable?  
  
_Maybe it had to do with his heritage_ , his mind conjured up. He was, apparently, half-Galra. Based on the way he'd been treated, that could be a blessing or a curse. But if he was half-Galra, it would explain why he never felt like he fit in anywhere. It would explain why he was so aggressive, to the point of people telling him to the cool the fuck down.  
  
He finished his food and drink and set them both by the door before he started to pace the cell again.  
  
He had paced it five times and measured it to be 35x24 when he realized he could feel someone watching him and whirled around to see the door had been opened and a guard was watching him pace. The guard looked amused about his pacing and beckoned him closer. Keith frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, instead. “What do you want?”  
  
“I have been instructed to escort you to the throne room.” The guard said casually. “I could cuff you, or you can play nice and we won't have to do that. Your wrists are already showing signs of wear from being cuffed, after all.”  
  
Keith looked at him thoughtfully. The guard wasn't too big, bit on the scrawny side. He could probably take him, take his weapon and find an escape pod. Zarkon probably had his knife...but he wasn't going to pass up on an escape opportunity just for a family heirloom! He nodded and walked over, following the guard out. Another guard joined them behind Keith, and he cursed his luck. Still, there may a chance...  
  
They stopped at an elevator and the first guard relaxed his grip on his weapon. Keith dropped low and swung his leg around him, knocking both surprised Galra off their feet. Then he dove at the dropped weapon and got his hands on it before rolling out of the way of one of the staffs coming down at him.  
  
He got to his feet quickly and gripped the staff tightly. “Okay...how do I use this?” He muttered, hoping to feel a switch or something. He jabbed it at one of the guards and it electrocuted that one, but before he could swing it around to hit another, HE was being electrocuted and he cried out in pain before falling to the ground, his body trembling.  
  
“I said...to...play...nice.” The first one said as the second one held the staff a bit longer. “Let him up. I think he's learned.” The first one knelt down and cuffed his hands before picking up the fallen staff and pulling Keith into the open elevator.  
  
The ride up was excruciatingly slow, or maybe it just felt like it took forever to Keith because he was in pain. Then the elevator opened and he was dragged out by both the guards through a long hallway. Doors ahead of him opened and he was dragged forward and dropped on the floor in front of...  
  
Zarkon. Zarkon was sitting on his throne, looking down at him like he was the latest funniest joke. He glared up at him and struggled to get up only to fall again, which only made that irritating smile on Zarkon's face widen and the guards snickered at him.  
  
“Do you need some help, Red Paladin?” Zarkon asked, resting his finger on his cheek. “Can't you get up?”  
  
“I-I...can.” He ground out, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His body was screaming at him to stay down, but he'd be _damned_ if he would remain on the floor like that in front of _Zarkon_ .  
  
“Good.” Zarkon nodded. “You still have fight in there. And here I was worried the Warden had broken you.” He reached for something and Keith gasped as he recognized his knife. “'Alien abduction'. How did that happen, exactly? The Alteans didn't start being active again until _after_ you and your team found the Castle.”  
  
Keith glared up at him and raised his chin defiantly. Zarkon raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit. “I'm sure, by your expression, that that stance means something _else_ on your planet, but baring your neck, to us, is a sign of _submission._ ”  
  
Keith quickly dropped his chin and glared at him even more furiously. “Thanks for the _tip_ .” He huffed.  
  
Zarkon smirked a bit and twirled the knife in his hand. “I'm just making sure that you don't make a _costly mistake_ .” He said casually. “Now, tell me about your 'abduction'.”  
  
“Kiss my ass.” Keith snapped.  
  
“Perhaps another time, kit.” Zarkon said dismissively. Keith's face went red as the guards chuckled. “It's a little too public for such relations.” He stopped twirling the knife and set it down. “How did you get to the Castle of Lions?”  
  
“Fuck a rusty nail.” Keith growled.  
  
“Such a vulgar little kit, didn't your parents teach you better?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“My father is dead, my mother disappeared before I could remember her.” Keith said angrily. “My _foster parents_ didn't teach me _anything_ .”  
  
“I'm guessing your mother is the Galra. How cruel of her to abandon her kit.” Zarkon said sympathetically. “But, let's get back on topic. How did you come to be a Paladin? I know that you _stole_ the Red Lion from _me_ ,” his eye twitched a bit. “But, how did you find out about Voltron?”  
  
“Su--”  
  
“If you are about to say something vulgar again, I will have to punish you.” Zarkon said coolly, cutting him off. “Start answering my questions, Keith. It _is_ Keith, correct?”  
  
“ _Yes._ ” Keith glared at him.  
  
“Well?” Zarkon motioned for him to keep talking.  
  
“Why does it matter? It's not like the knowledge will _help_ you.” Keith frowned.  
  
“Then there's no point in hiding it from me, is there? Satisfy my curiosity and you will be rewarded.” Zarkon picked up the knife again and waved it in front of him.  
  
“...Your ' _Champion_ ' told me.” Keith said venomously. “He crash-landed on our home planet and was taken in like some specimen for study. So, I broke him out of the lab and he told me about Voltron.”  
  
“You seem to be upset about what I made of him.” Zarkon said thoughtfully. “Most Galra would be _honored_ to be able to do all he could. To be gifted with a weaponized arm.”  
  
“Shiro is NOT a Galra!” Keith snapped, pushing himself to his feet despite his body screaming at him to stop. “He's a human, just like I am, and--”  
  
“But you are _not_ just 'a human'.” Zarkon reminded him, cutting him off mid-rant. “You are _not_ 'just like him', is that not right?” He smiled and tilted his head to the side a bit. “Keith?”  
  
Keith's eyes widened and the adrenaline left his body as he stumbled back and his knees hit the floor again. “I...I'm not...I-I'm human...I...”  
  
Zarkon set the knife down and got up, walking over and kneeling in front of him, the guards stepping back to give them privacy as they bowed down as well. No one could stand higher than the Emperor at any time. “It must have been _terrible_ , poor little kit. Growing up on a world that could never understand you, never feeling like you belong. _I_ could give you a place to belong.” He reached up and cupped Keith's cheek. “But I want you to prove yourself to me, first. Tell me about how you came to find the Castle of Lions.”  
  
Keith seemed to snap back into it and glared up at him before shoving at him with his bound hands. “I don't _want_ a place with you! I want to go back to Shiro! I'm not telling you a thing!” He swung his fists out to try to punch him and Zarkon quickly got up, forcing Keith to instead hit the floor when he dropped.  
  
“You will give in, in time.” Zarkon said, sitting back on his throne. “Tell me, Keith. What are you to the _new_ Black Paladin?”  
  
Keith pursed his lips. “He's taken care of me since I was little.”  
  
“Would you say that he cares deeply for you?” Zarkon asked calmly.  
  
Keith glanced away. Zarkon chuckled softly and nodded. “Good. Take him back to his cell, I will call for him another time.” He waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“Wait, my knife!” Keith struggled as he was pulled to his feet.  
  
“You haven't earned it yet.” Zarkon shook his head with a smile. “We'll try again later.”  
  
Keith tried to pull free of the guards but he was already being pulled out of the room. “Give it back! It's mine!” He yelled as the doors were shut on him.  
  
He was dragged back into the elevator and then to his room, where he was uncuffed before being thrown inside. His body screamed at him in protest and he decided the floor was a good place for a lap, because there was no way he was going to the bed when he was feeling like this.  
  
Zarkon had been interested in his relationship with Shiro. Why? Wait...did it have to do with Shiro trying to strengthen his bond with the Black Lion? Had he succeeded, and Zarkon was pissed? But, that meant that he couldn't track them with Black anymore! Yes! It worked! Go Shiro!  
  
Of course, then he realized that while Zarkon had lost _Black_ , he'd gained _Keith_ , and maybe it wasn't a such a good idea to _piss him off_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro done screwed up nooooow, he pissed off Zarkon.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Keith come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron Legendary Defender (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

He was called again three quintants later, give or take a few varga. He decided against fighting on the way there and was led along to a different room this time, a dining hall. He was led to a long table and sat down in a chair next to the head of the table. Keith frowned and started to get up, but was pushed back down and he sighed heavily. He didn't _want_ to sit next to Zarkon.  
  
Zarkon came into the room as the servants and guards bowed and then he took his seat, smiling at Keith as he did.  
  
“I'm pleased to see you are not not injured this time. Have you reconsidered my offer?” Zarkon asked.  
  
“No. I just didn't want to be in agony the entire time again.” Keith huffed.  
  
“Well, you'll come around.” He motioned to the plate. “Eat.”  
  
“I don't want to have dinner with you.” Keith said firmly.  
  
“Ah, kit. I thought you had already been told? What you want...” He prompted.  
  
Keith clenched his fists. “Is not relevant to my stay here.”  
  
“Exactly. And, if you wish that to change, you must agree to cooperate with me.” Zarkon started to eat.  
  
Keith glanced at the guard next to his chair and reached for the fork. Fine. He would play along. For now. He could try to stab Zarkon, but the guard would stop him if he even tried. He could try to run, but he wouldn't get far before the guard grabbed him, or Zarkon. Maybe he could duck under the table...  
  
He decided to try it and slid out of his chair, to the amused chuckle of Zarkon, and bolted for the door. He had almost reached the handle when he was being grabbed around the waist and lifted up. “Let me go!”  
  
“It seems we'll need a kitling chair for Keith.” Zarkon remarked. “His chair is too big.”  
  
If “kit” was child, then “kitling” must be “baby”, and it made Keith's blood boil as he blushed with embarrassment. He was carried over and sat back down, and this time the guard held his shoulders against the chair so he couldn't try that again.  
  
Fine. He would...play along. He picked up his fork again and started to eat, glancing up at Zarkon every now and then. When would he say something? Was he waiting for Keith to? He cleared his throat a bit and Zarkon tilted his head slightly towards him.   
  
“Yes, Keith?” He asked calmly.  
  
“Why...why do you...want me?” Keith asked. “I mean, why even ask about my relationship with Shiro?”  
  
“For starters, _you_ brought him up first.” Zarkon reminded him. “As for why I want you, originally it was simply because you are half-Galra and for you to be wandering without any Galra to protect you, to vouch for you, when at any time someone else besides us could find out what you are...” He smiled wryly. “Let's just say that it's not pretty for half-breeds not under my protection.”  
  
Keith nodded. “You said 'originally'. But...?”  
  
“Well, now I've decided that I can't let the new Black Paladin have you under any circumstances.” Zarkon said simply. “He stole Black from me, destroyed my bond with him.” He scowled a bit, then smiled and reached over to Keith's head, stroking it before Keith could realize what he was doing and duck away. “So, I will destroy _his_ bond with _you_.”  
  
Oh shit. He'd known he would be _upset_ , but... He reached up and nudged Zarkon's hand, testing the waters. Zarkon moved his hand away and went back to eating and Keith went back to his own food. 'Thaaat was weird.' He thought.  
  
“So...” He started again. “If, hypothetically, I _were_ to join you...what would you do with me?”  
  
“You would either stay on Central Command with me, or I would send you to go live with the other half-Galras in my care.” Zarkon replied. “Either option is appealing.”  
  
“Okay...So, _still hypothetically_ , what would happen to me in either location?” Keith asked.  
  
“The leader of the half-Galra team is mostly focused on research of various cultures, so you would be assisting him with that.” Zarkon waved his hand dismissively. “However, it's not seeing too many battles, and you seem the type to get restless easily.”  
  
“And if I stay with you?” Keith asked.  
  
“You would be cared for in my private sector of Center Command and trained to be a Galra soldier.” Zarkon replied. “In either option, you would get the choice to change yourself to reflect more of your mother's traits. And, working with us, you may get a chance to find her.”  
  
Keith frowned, gripping his fork a bit. Damn Zarkon. He knew how much that would tempt him. He knew it from how desperately Keith reached for the knife the other day. He'd fucked up. “And if I decide _not_ to cooperate?” He asked.  
  
“Then you would be my prisoner, just as you are now, and you may not get a chance on whether you stay as you are.” Zarkon reached over and lightly flicked Keith's ear. “Your ears are very round.”  
  
“What is it with aliens having issue with round ears?” Keith rubbed at his ear.  
  
“Perhaps you haven't noticed, but your species are the only ones to _have_ such round ears. I suspect you also can not hear as well as we. Well, _you_ might be able to. Especially with some fine-tuning.” Zarkon hummed as he moved his hand back to his plate.  
  
“Right, so...how long until you lose patience with me not cooperating?” Keith asked.  
  
“It depends on how pleasant you are. The last time we met, I would have said a movement. Now, I might be willing to wait a phoeb.” Zarkon nodded.  
  
A phoeb...that wasn't much time. Keith nodded. “I'm kind of on the fence about it, but what you've said sounds...tempting. Is there any chance I could get a taste of life outside my cell while I'm thinking about it?” He asked.   
  
Please take the bait, he thought as Zarkon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Very well.” Zarkon said, and it took everything in Keith to not actually _cheer_ about it. “You will be escorted, of course, but I will grant you this. You have been agreeable today, and your only disobedient antic was amusing to observe. Keep this up and you won't have exploration privileges revoked.  
  
Keith nodded. Then, though it pained him to say it but he knew Zarkon would like it, he said “Thanks.”  
  
Zarkon grinned at him, a display of sharp teeth that made the guard next to him shiver a bit and Keith agreed with him, and then he went back to his food.  
  
Okay, so he just needed to learn his way around and then bolt when his escort got distracted. Easy enough.   
  
–  
  
Not so much, apparently. He was brought from his room the next day to have breakfast with Zarkon and found that The Emperor Himself was going to be his escort. Great.  
  
Zarkon looked at him thoughtfully as he ate and Keith endured it for ten dobashes before he finally set down his fork and looked up at him. “Yes?”  
  
“You will need to to be cleaned and given clean clothing. It wouldn't do to walk at my side wearing dirty clothes.” Zarkon nodded and sat back to eat.  
  
“Will I get these back?” Keith asked.  
  
“Of course. Provided you don't do anything to have them taken away.” Zarkon assured him.  
  
Keith nodded. “Okay, then.”  
  
“I will take you to my quarters and you will shower there.” Zarkon said, setting his fork down and getting up. “I will have clothes brought for you to choose from and then we will go for a walk.”  
  
“Are you sure someone else wouldn't be better?” Keith asked. “I mean, you have your duties and stuff.”  
  
“I don't have anything particularly important today, and I trust myself to not let you slip away or trip me up.” Zarkon raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“...Right.” Keith nodded, looking back at his empty plate. “I guess I'm done.”  
  
“Let's go, then.” He offered Keith his hand and Keith sighed before taking it, letting him lead him away like a child.  
  
Patience yields focus. The best way to get Zarkon to trust him was to not fight him. Then again, he might be suspicious of even that... Maybe more-so.  
  
\--  
  
He was concealed from view by Zarkon's cape as he walked beside him, and he was suddenly aware of just how tall the Galra were compared to humans – compared to him. It's no wonder everyone called him “kit”. The cape also kept him from seeing where he was going properly and so he couldn't draw up a mental map of the area. They went on the elevator, but he was held close to Zarkon on there and couldn't see outside the cape at all. Then he was led along down a hall and into a room, where the cape finally moved away.  
  
“The shower is through that door.” Zarkon pointed to a door ahead of him and ushered him over before opening the door for him. “Kindly don't mess up my bathroom too much. Leave your clothes out here.”  
  
Keith stepped inside and Zarkon shut the door behind him. Frowning, he started to take off his boots and jacket, then the rest of his clothes. He opened the door a crack and held out the clothes, which Zarkon took from out of his view, and then he shut the door and went into the shower to start washing up.  
  
He shouldn't be enjoying this. He should be planning his escape. He sighed as he tried to think of why they hadn't tried to plead his innocence right away. Maybe they just didn't know? Maybe they didn't realize he'd been imprisoned until after they got back and realized he was gone. And by the time they got back to the Space Mall, of course, he was on the way to the prison ship. Then it would be an extra amount of time going to security, looking for him...  
  
Zarkon wanted to keep him, to get back at Shiro for taking Black. Did that mean he was giving up on Black? Keith highly doubted that. Would he return Keith if he DID get Black? No, he never said he was a _bargaining chip_ , he was just going to take him away from Shiro because Shiro broke Zarkon's bond with Black.  
  
Besides, even if he _was_ presented as one, Allura would never let Shiro make the trade. Especially if she found out about his heritage...  
  
He was STILL reeling from that revelation. He was half _Galra_. His mother was a _Galra_. His dad had fucked a _Galra_ and had _him_ and now he was having to deal with the fact that he's been _fighting_ Galra when he _is_ a Galra.  
  
Well, humans fought humans all the time. How was this any different? Besides, there was the Blade of Marmora, they were Galra. Even if he hadn't seen them. So, not a _ll_ Galra were bad. Maybe his mother was a Blade.   
  
Why was she even on Earth? How had she gotten there? Was she alone? How had she and his father met? Why--  
  
“Keith?”  
  
He froze at the sound of Zarkon's voice and looked out towards the door. “I'll be right out.”  
  
“It's already been fifteen dobashes. Do hurry.” Zarkon said pleasantly.  
  
He turned off the water and dried off before wrapping himself in a towel and stepping out. Clothes of different shades of red and black were set out for him to choose from.  
  
“I thought that I would choose colors based on the ones you were wearing.” Zarkon said, gesturing to them. “I had someone collect these from the mall you were arrested at, since they were most likely to have Earth things.”  
  
“Thanks.” Keith said quietly, walking past him to pick something. He felt a tug on his towel and gasped, holding onto it and whirling it around. “Hey!”  
  
“Why do you need this?” Zarkon asked curiously.  
  
“Because I have something called decency. Am I allowed that?” Keith asked, stepping back a bit.  
  
“I suppose if you must.” He let go of the towel so he could go back to picking an outfit. “I wasn't sure of your sizing.”  
  
“These are good.” Keith said, picking out a simple t-shirt and jeans set. The black t-shirt had the logo of a band on it and the jeans were red with a black leaf-like design on the side. It occurred to him that these might be women's pants, but they fit so he wasn't going to complain. Still, he checked the pockets. Huh, his hands went in without issue. Okay, maybe they are men's.   
  
“You can use the boots.” Zarkon pointed to Keith's boots that had been put to the side. Keith nodded and went to put them on. “Once you are actually part of the empire, you'll have your own clothes tailor-made in the Galra fashion.” Zarkon said, looking at him reading the Earth clothes thoughtfully. “We could incorporate the fashion of Earth, as well.”  
  
Keith didn't like this. Zarkon was being _too nice_. This can't be the same guy that had ruled over the Galra empire for over ten thousand deca-phoebs. Then again, Zarkon might be thinking the same of him. They were both playing a little game of pretend, waiting for the other to crack.   
  
“I'll put these other clothes aside for you.” Zakron offered him a hand again. “Come along, Keith.”  
  
Keith frowned a bit but took his hand. “Are you going to cover me with the cape again?”  
  
“If people find out that you, the Red Paladin, are out and walking around, there would be an uproar.” Zarkon said, nodding firmly. “Unless you decide to join us, to renounce your role as Paladin, you must stay hidden at my side.”  
  
“Won't there be an uproar if I do anyway?” Keith asked as the cape was pulled around him.  
  
“If you renounce your role as Paladin and accept your Galra heritage and join us, I will declare you as one of us. And we do not harm our own. Aside from during training, but there's no murder there. And those that would commit murder are sent the Arena for punishment, or to the druids.”  
  
The druids... Keith frowned, thinking of Shiro.  
  
“Of course, those found to be traitors to the empire are executed.” Zarkon went on as they walked.  
  
Keither nodded again, and then kept quiet as they went into the elevator. He could barely peek out and see people, but they couldn't see him, and what view he got of the halls around him wasn't enough to draw a mental map of.  
  
They left the elevator and walked on, continuing in this manner and only stopping when they were alone. Only then, would Zarkon pull the cape back and let Keith see around him or out a window.  
  
Keith looked out the window and saw only space. No sign of anyone coming to his rescue. Had they made contact with the Blade of Marmora yet? Wouldn't they have an agent to tell about his being here? Then again, Zarkon had been hiding him, so maybe they didn't notice.  
  
They'd only be able to find out he was here if he pretended to give in, but Zarkon likely would punish him if he found out he was _lying_ to him. Besides, he could slip a truth serum into his food at any point and find out. No, if he was going to give in and become a...a _Galra_ , he had to be all in or he'd never get anywhere.  
  
And that might require letting them alter his appearance.  
  
“We're moving on.” Zarkon pulled the cape around him. “People are coming.” He led him away from the observation deck and back into the elevator.  
  
“Right.” Keith mumbled.  
  
–  
  
After they finished walking around, Zarkon took Keith back to his cell and left him to think of his options.  
  
He had a phoeb to decide what he was going to do. Zarkon was keeping him hidden from the rest of the Galra aside from his guards and himself. He hadn't even seen the witch, Haggar, anywhere yet.  
  
He walked over to his bed and sat down, glancing at his clean clothes that were folded on the bed next to him. It was unnerving how nice Zarkon was being, Keith was expecting him to lash out at him at any moment.  
  
He got up and went to the window, looking at his reflection in the glass. Could he do it? Could he pretend well enough?  
  
He still had a phoeb, no need to rush. Zarkon would approach him when the time came and then...well, he better have an answer that Zarkon likes.  
  
It might do him some good to be separate from the main Galra fleet and Zarkon for a bit. He'd have to ask if he could transfer over later. For now, though, his dinner had arrived and he went to pick it up to eat it.  
  
He wondered if the other prisoners had such good prison food. Even if it paled in comparison to what was on Zarkon's table...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder and harder to not accept his offer.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Keith ended up dining with Zarkon every quintant that he was free to, and while they didn't walk around too much Keith kind of enjoyed it when they did. He got a bath every time they walked around, though, so that was nice. They were sitting down to eat dinner together, halfway through the phoeb, when Keith decided to ask something.   
  
“Do you know what happened to the Holts?” He asked.  
  
“'Holts'?” Zarkon asked, looking up at him.  
  
“Pi--” He bit his lip and corrected himself. “The people that Shiro was captured with.”  
  
“Ah, the scientist and his son. The scientist is still in my care, however the boy has been taken away by rebels.” Zarkon frowned grimly. “I do not know his fate now, but I am not optimistic about it.”  
  
“In my care” was a funny way of saying “is my prisoner”, but Keith supposed he could say that he was also “in his case”. Actually, that made him think of something. “Tell me about the other half-Galras.” He urged him.  
  
“They are children, just as you. Though, you would probably be the youngest, and the smallest.” He reached out and pushed Keith's head down a bit and Keith made a face at him. “Their Galran parents sent them to me after their non-Galran parent passed away or left them. I sent them to be with Lotor, my...” He faltered a bit. “The first half-Galra I started to care for.”   
  
“What's he like?” Keith asked.  
  
“Headstrong, curious, ambitious to a fault. You might get along with him.” Zarkon got up from his seat. “Have you finished eating? I'll take you back to your cell.”  
  
Keith nodded and got up. They returned to the cell and he walked in, expecting Zarkon to shut the door behind him right away, instead, he lingered at the door. “Yes?”  
  
“Should I take your questions today as you having been thinking about your choice?” Zarkon asked.  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah. But...give me another couple movements. I'll know for sure then.”  
  
“I look forward to your decision.” He started to close the door. “Sleep well, Keith.” He said as it closed fully.  
  
Keith walked over to look at his reflection in the window. Could he really do it? Change the way he looked, just to prove that he wasn't trying to trick Zarkon, _while_ actively trying to trick Zarkon? He didn't like the idea of changing himself so much, though. He liked his round ears. His father had these ears. Maybe he could convince Zarkon to let him keep them.  
  
He walked over and lay down on his bed, wondering what Shiro was doing right now. He could barely feel Red with how far away she must be to him, but he reached to to her anyway. He didn't get a response, though...

 

–  
  
Zarkon had to leave for a short time, so he didn't get to go walking or eat dinner with Zarkon for the rest of the movement. When he returned, Keith hated to admit it but he was happy to see him. It was boring in his cell and he's gotten _used_ to Zarkon's company.  
  
Damn it, this was what he _wanted_. He was growing to enjoy his presence, and all Zarkon had to do was treat him well. God, he was pitiful...  
  
“I'm afraid I have to speed up your decision time.” Zarkon said apologetically. “I have to attend to something and it will be a while. Have you made your decision?”  
  
Keith took a deep breath, then released it slowly. Okay. Moment of truth. “I...I want to join you. I want to know about my mother, and the other half-Galra, and-and what am I doing fighting for Alteans against _my own kind_? If the Paladins knew who I was, _what_ I was, they might turn on me.” He looked down. “My father is dead, but my mother could still be alive. If you could help me find her...”  
  
“I will do what I can.” Zarkon nodded. “For your safety, I believe it would be best if we sent you to Lotor first, after you've been modified a bit to appear more Galran.” He lightly brushed a finger against Keith's cheek. “You barely look Galran at all.”  
  
“Can I just request something?” Keith asked.  
  
“You may.” Zarkon nodded.  
  
“Can I keep the round ears?” Keith asked. “And my eyes?”  
  
Zarkon laughed a bit. “You want to keep your ears the same?”   
  
“Well, the same shape, at least. Please. They...my father had these ears, and I'm worried that too much of me will be changed.” Keith reached up touch his ears. “Let me have some of my human traits.”  
  
“Very well,” Zarkon reached up to brush his hand against Keith's ears. “I will let them remain as they are.”  
  
“Thank you.” Keith nodded.  
  
“I will arrange for Haggar to operate on you as soon as possible. It is advised that you wait five vargas after the procedure to eat, and you can't eat two vargas before it happens.” Zarkon wrapped his cape around him. “Come along.”  
  
Keith nodded, letting him lead him away in his cape for what might be the last time.  
  
–  
  
Haggar was...how to phrase it. Intimidating? Terrifying? But also gentle and motherly? She coaxed Keith to lie down and informed him that he would be put to sleep for the procedure, but before that happened she wanted to go over what changes he could expect, and what changes he didn't want to take place.  
  
Extra height? Great, sounds good.  
Fur? Apparently his mother had fur. Great, uh, not too much? Just the ears, maybe?  
Other things related to the Galran anatomy were mentioned and he looked at Zarkon helplessly and decided he'd deal with whatever it was when it happened.  
  
“It is always unpredictable what may come forward from the Galran side, though you are the only one I have had to draw it out of.” Haggar said, gently moving her hand from his ear to his cheek and then down his neck and to his chest, which was bare because he needed to be naked for this. His privates were covered by a towel, but he suspected that would removed at some point so she could work on that area. “I may not be able to stop the fur at just the ears.”  
  
“Try anyway?” He said, already having horror movie images of his face being all covered with fur.  
  
She nodded and then he was laid down and put to sleep, with the last words he heard from Zarkon being “I'll be here the entire time, don't worry”.  
  
–  
  
He dreamed of Red. He dreamed that she was soaring above him, beautiful and majestic. He reached out to her, and she landed in front of him, her metallic nose pressed against his outstretched hand. He smiled and brought his other hand to her face, leaning his head against hers.  
  
And then Keith heard a low voice chanting as the sky turned dark as night and he turned to see Zarkon standing in a shimmering field of quintessence. He extended a hand to him, holding his knife, and Keith looked back at Red before looking at Zarkon.  
  
Red growled at Zarkon in warning, while nudging Keith insistently. He turned to her and pursed his lips before resting his head against her nose. “It's just for a bit...I promise I'll be back.” He told her. “Help the others. I'll do what I can from here. Help Shiro.” He closed his eyes. “I have to find my mother. I have to find Pidge's family.” He whispered, and then he turned and ran to Zarkon's out-stretched hand.   
  
The chanting grew louder and louder the closer he got to Zarkon and he felt his steps grow lighter, his view higher, his reach longer. His hand reached Zarkon's and he was pulled into his embrace, Zarkon's cape wrapped around him as he allowed himself to enter into his care.  
  
The chanting grew louder and louder still and the world grew bright as the quintessence below them and then Keith was gasping like he'd burst out of water.  
  
And then he woke up.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith adjusts to his new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“Keith, Keith, it's okay.” Zarkon assured him as Keith's heartbeat slowly came back down to normal levels. Well, normal for a Galra, apparently. Haggar watched the monitors as Keith came to the waking world and then he groaned and fell back down onto the bed.  
  
“You did well.” Zarkon assured him. “It's over. Would you like to see?”  
  
“Can I get some pants?” Keith asked. His voice had a bit more of a growl to it than before, or maybe that was just because he was groggy. He squinted against the lights, aware that they seemed a bit brighter now than before.  
  
“We can wrap you in something.” Zarkon assured him. “We'll need to have you measured for your new clothes before you set off for Lotor's.”  
  
“You're sending him to Lotor?” Haggar looked up from her screen.  
  
“Just until I feel it's safe to have him return here. Besides, he was curious about the other half-Galra.” Zarkon said, pulling the blanket back so Keith could get up. Keith blushed and pulled the blanket back to him, looking at them two of them awkwardly. “ _Oh_ , you'll have to outgrow this _sometime_.” Zarkon said, as if he was chastising a child, before he turned away to give Keith privacy to cover up.  
  
Keith swallowed nervously before looking down. Well, aside from being purple, it looked pretty much unchanged. He didn't know if he could knot now or something. Or was that just dogs? He wrapped the blanket around himself and held it in place before he moved to slide off the bed...  
  
And promptly hit the floor on his face. He let out a bit of a whine as he got up on his hands and knees. “I thought cats always landed on their feet!” He protested to the air as he rubbed his nose.  
  
“Do you need some help, kit?” Zarkon extended a hand to him. Keith took it and let him pull him up, his other hand awkwardly holding the blanket around himself. “You're going to need to learn how to walk again, I'm afraid. Humans and Galra are significantly different in terms of how they step. But, you will have plenty of time to figure it out.”  
  
“I need pants.” Keith sighed. “I feel so exposed.”  
  
“We'll find something for you to wear. I don't know if your older clothes will fit.” Zarkon looked at the folded pile.  
  
“I can try.” Keith insisted.  
  
Zarkon helped him back onto the bed and brought him his clothes.  
  
Keith pulled the blanket over himself and dressed under the blanket. Then he moved the blanket and looked down at himself. The clothes fit, but just _barely_. And he would likely keep growing, if the other Galra were any indication. Still, this would do until he got new clothes.  
  
“Okay...so...I probably can't wear my boots anymore.” He guessed.  
  
“No, probably not.” Zarkon nodded.  
  
“Great.” He huffed a bit and moved his legs off the bed. “This is embarrassing.”  
  
“Would you like to try by yourself?” Zarkon asked. “Or do you need to hold my hands like a little kitling?”  
  
“I don't need help.” He turned around so he could inch backwards off the bed and frowned at Zarkon's gaze. “Hey, stop looking at my ass!”  
  
“It's not _my_ fault you presented it.” Zarkon said, shrugging.  
  
“Emperor Zarkon, I believe you have things you must attend to. I will prepare the boy for his departure.” Haggar spoke up.  
  
“Very well. Send him to my quarters when it is time to sleep. Make sure to have him measured.” Zarkon patted Keith's head before he walked out of the room.  
  
“Geez, I really need to learn how _not_ to entice an old man, apparently.” Keith made a face.  
  
“You would be the first to entice him in deca-phoebs.” Haggar helped him down since he was having trouble. “Come, take my hands.” She offered them to him.  
  
He took one of her hands and slowly moved the other from the bed, placing it in hers. She slowly moved backwards as he stepped forward, his eyes on his paw-like feet as he stepped. Then she slowly moved one hand away and he wobbled before grabbing onto her other hand with the free one.  
  
“Do you intend to be carried everywhere?” She asked him. “You have to move past this. You are a Galra, Keith. A warrior. You must overcome this.” She pried his hand off her wrist and nodded. “I'll hold your one hand, but you must walk with the other hand free.”  
  
He nodded. “Thanks for helping.”  
  
“I wouldn't be helping at _all_ if you weren't going be sent out in a quintant.” She said, shaking her head. “Most Galran children figure this out on their _own_ , with only a little guidance.”  
  
“Hey, humans are the same way.” Keith pointed out.  
  
“Are they?” She hummed. “Do tell me more.”  
  
“Uhh...” Keith looked a bit unsure about that. “I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that.”  
  
“Very well, I won't pry. You are, after all, no longer a prisoner.” She moved her hand away and Keith flailed a bit before regaining his balance. “You are one of us now. A Galra. Although, we do still have some questions about how you came to be a Paladin.”  
  
“Questions?” He groped around for anything as he started to take another step forward. Haggar moved safely out of his reach.  
  
“How did you come to find the Castle of Lions?” She asked. “We have been searching for it for ten thousand deca-phoebs.”  
  
“You know, on Earth we have one word for one thousand deca-phoebs. We call it a 'millennium'. It's been ten millenniums.” Keith said as he took another shaky step forward. He stumbled a bit and caught himself before he fell, dropping to a kneel, instead.  
  
“How fascinating. Tell me more.” She said, watching as he slowly got up again.  
  
“Well, a deca-phoeb is called a 'year'. A hundred years is called a 'century'. A phoeb is called a 'month', and a movement is a 'week'.” It was actually easier to figure out how to walk when he was distracted, he found. Maybe he shouldn't focus so hard on it. “Quintants are 'days', vargas are 'hours', doboshes are 'minutes', and ticks are 'seconds'. A tick is also this nasty bug that sucks blood and digs into your skin.” He was rambling now, but at least his steps were steadier. “Well, the time equivalent is a little rough, give or take a varga. I mean, time passes different out here. We have 24 hours a day, 7 days in a week, and 365 days a year. Every new planet I've been on, it's been different.”  
  
Haggar nodded, quietly taking notes now. “Tell me more about your home-world.”  
  
“I like hippos. They're these huge gray animals that live primarily in the water but also on land.” Keith said, picking a random topic. “They live in Africa, with the lions and the tigers and the giraffes.”  
  
“You have lions on your world?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, but they don't look like the Voltron ones. They're brown and tan and very much not machine.” Keith reached the wall and placed his hand again it, huffing and puffing a bit. “Okay, I think I need a rest.” He slid down the wall and sat against it.  
  
She walked over and stood next to him. “You evaded the question, by the way.”  
  
He glanced up at her and sighed. “You're not letting me get away with it, are you?”  
  
“No, we are not.” She shook her head with a patient smile. It was the same kind of smile that Zarkon gave him, he noticed. Like she was talking to an ornery child.  
  
He sighed. “We found the Blue Lion in a cave in the desert near my home. We'd hidden at my place after getting Shiro--” He glanced at her with a bit of a glare, but it didn't last long “--from the government lab. I didn't even know who half those kids _were_ up until then. I mean, I _sort_ of did, we attended the Garrison – military school - together, but I never talked to them. Well, I talked to some. But not all of them. The youngest one, I'd never seen before.”  
  
“You're getting off-track again.” She said calmly.  
  
Keith sighed. “Anyways, even before he shows up back on Earth I had been feeling like something was calling to me. I actually went into the cave before, but never found the Blue. That was because...” He glanced at her.  
  
“You were not her chosen Paladin.” Haggar nodded. “So, when you had them all gathered in the cave, you were able to access the lion?”  
  
“Well, yeah. The Blue Paladin activated some ancient mural and it took us to her. Then we climbed in after the barrier dropped around her and she just...abducted us to the Castle of Lions.” He looked ahead of him, huffing a bit. “It _was_ an abduction. It's a good thing I didn't leave the stove on, or my little shack would be _set on fire_. I didn't _ask_ for the Blue Lion to take us out of the atmosphere, and then there was a Galra ship approaching and Blue Lion just...warped us away from there. Thousands of light-years away from Earth. _I_ didn't have anything, but those that _did_...they never got to say goodbye to their families. And now they're in a _war_ and they could _die any day_ because some _stupid mechanical lion_ decided to bring us there and it's _**all my fault for showing them the cave!**_ ” He kicked the floor in frustration.  
  
“Keith,” Haggar knelt next to him, seeing him on the verge of tears. “Tell me more about...the hippos.”  
  
He smiled gratefully at her and started to talk more about his favorite animal on Earth before moving on to talk about other animals, with Haggar taking notes. At one point she asked for him to draw her the animals and brought him a drawing tablet and stylus and watched she tried and failed to draw the animals properly, smiling a bit as he laughed at his mistakes.  
  
Finally it was time to bring him to Zarkon's quarters for dinner and bed and he trailed behind her quietly, thinking of all that he'd told her. It was nothing significant, nothing she could really use, but it still felt wrong to tell her so much. But also... _good_ to talk about it with someone. Haggar had listened with all the attention that a mother would have for her son's interests, though he'd never make the mistake of calling her 'mom'.  
  
“Haggar?” He spoke up, and she turned to him. “Can I...keep this?” He held up the drawing tablet.  
  
“Let me download the pictures into our database first, then you may have it.” Haggar gently took it from him. “I will return it to you tomorrow.” She knocked on Zarkon's door and then opened it to let him in.  
  
“Haggar?” He turned to her. “...Uhm...” He faltered. “Nevermind. Good night.” He walked in and shut the door.  
  
“What were you going to ask her?” Zarkon asked pleasantly from the table set with food. “I received Haggar's measurements of you, your clothes will be ready by tomorrow. In the meantime, you might find you are more comfortable sleeping in the nude.”  
  
“Uh, no thanks.” Keith shook his head. “Can I just...borrow a shirt or something?” He walked over and sat down in the other chair at the table.  
  
“What were you going to ask her?” Zarkon asked again.  
  
“It's nothing. It's stupid.” Keith muttered. “It's just...she acts like...like how a mom would, you know?”  
  
“Others would not agree with you, but she does have her maternal moments.” Zarkon smiled a bit, clearly amused by him. “Do you enjoy her company?”  
  
“Well, I honestly feel like I should _hate_ her, she tortured and experimented on Shiro, but I...don't. She's so nice to me. And I can't understand it. How is this woman the same witch that Shiro described?” Keith asked.  
  
“Because people can have more than one face to them.” Zarkon replied. “You are not her enemy, not a prisoner. You agreed to be changed to fit in with us and join our side, and so she treats you like the kit you are.”  
  
“If I'm such a 'kit', why were you staring at my ass?” Keith challenged.  
  
“Everyone is a kit to me lately.” He waved his hand dismissively. “But, I was talking about how you are still learning. Besides, you are the one that told me to kiss it.”  
  
Keith blushed. “I-I was—that was an insult, it wasn't an invitation!”  
  
“I suppose something got lost in translation, like your enticing motions.” Zarkon smirked. “I cannot warn you about each and every one, and I cannot promise that Lotor will be as resistant to the invitation as I have been.”  
  
“Oh boy...uh, can you at least tell me about what ones I've done so far?” Keith asked, biting his lip nervously.  
  
“Biting your lip, for one, is an alluring act, and sticking your rump out is practically _begging_ , as much as exposing your neck while in a submissive position.” Zarkon said, giving him a pointed look. Keith's eyes widened and he quickly stopped biting his lip. “I'm afraid I don't have the time to tell you about all the ways of Galra seduction tonight or tomorrow, but I'm sure if you ask in a conversational manner that Lotor will inform you. Now, eat your food.” He nodded to the food on Keith's plate.  
  
  
“Oh, I'm sure that'll go well. 'Hey, guy I barely know, can you teach me about how to seduce a Galra so I don't accidentally seduce a Galra'?” Keith said as he picked up his fork.  
  
“You will find it will come in handy to _not_ accidentally seduce the commanders of my Empire.” Zarkon said calmly. “Some of them are not as...gentlemanly as I am, and would not hesitate to take the invitation.”  
  
“Oh boy.” Keith cringed, thinking of the unnamed Galra that had taken him from Varkon.  
  
“Oh, yes. Many of them would especially not hesitate to take it from _you_. Despite your being on our side, some that have fought you in battle may not be as ready to bury the hatchet. Or rather, they'll be _eager_ to bury it in your ass.” His expression turned a bit grim. “That is _why_ I am sending you away. News has slipped out of your being here, and besides that I have Voltron to deal with. I cannot watch over you, and they may attack you while I am gone.” He reached out to stroke Keith's ear and Keith shivered a bit. “You understand, right?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, but can you _not_ do that again?” Keith asked.  
  
Zarkon looked surprised. “Your ears have become erogenous zones? Even though they stayed the same shape? Intriguing.”  
  
“I'm sorry, my ears have become _what_?” Keith covered the ear that Zarkon had touched.  
  
“While before it would have been a minor annoyance to you, it seems now that your ear being stroked has the effect of arousing you.” Zarkon explained.  
  
“Oh....fucking...joy.” Keith groaned.  
  
“'Oh joy', indeed.” Zarkon chuckled and went back to his food.  
  
–  
  
After dinner, Keith was given one of Zarkon's shirts to wear to bed. He gratefully accepted it and went into the bathroom to change, finally getting a good look at himself. Though his ears were furred and slightly pointed at the tip and his nose had been changed to be more catlike, his skin, which had turned purple, was mostly clear of fir aside from the back of his neck and down his spine to his tailbone. He supposed his mother must not have a tail, but if she did it would have been furry.  
  
His hands were still human, despite the pads now on the palm and tips of his fingers, but his feet had changed into something paw-like in shape. His legs were shaped more like a cat's, and his eyes had become more yellow and cat-like while still retaining the purple color of his iris.  
  
His hair had grown out just slightly, and he wondered how long it took Galran hair to grow and how often he would have to cut it. It was also more silky to the touch, and and while still black his hair had changed from the blue shade he'd had before to a purple shade and his purple highlights caught the light of the bathroom nicely.  
  
He was also significantly taller, he decided, having seen himself in Zarkon's mirror the last time he got dressed in here. By a couple feet, he would guess. Still small by Galran standards, but tall for a human. He'd probably be a couple inches taller than Lance, he guessed, if they stood side-by-side.  
  
Lance...it hurt to think of him, to think of the others. He'd given them up for the sake of getting to move freely on the inside of the Galra Empire. He gripped the sink, noticing how when he did that his nails extended into cat-like claws. He then practiced flexing his fingers to watch the claws extend and retract, fascinated.  
  
He'd taken too much time in here. He picked up the shirt and gave one last look at his human clothes before pulling Zarkon's shirt on and buttoning it up. It hung pretty loosely on him, exposing his shoulders, but it covered him up so that's what was important.  
  
He left the bathroom to find Zarkon had moved from the table to a couch in the room. “So, where am I sleeping?”  
  
“Well, there's this couch. Or, you could share my bed.” Zarkon offered, looking up from a tablet.  
  
“...I'll use the couch.” Keith decided.  
  
“If you insist.” Zarkon set the tablet down and walked into his room, leaving Keith alone. Keith frowned and got up to look around the room.  
  
Now would be the perfect time to sabotage something, maybe get ahold of his personal pad, or snag a weapon and strike Zarkon down...but he was finding it hard to. Zarkon had been nice to him, and aside from Shiro and the Voltron team, that hadn't happened since his father died. Besides, he'd never know about his mother if Zarkon died.  
  
But millions would continue to suffer. He had to--  
  
No. Patience. Yields. Focus. He sat back down on the bed and breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm his racing mind. If he was going to be any help to Voltron, it wouldn't be by blowing his cover right away and ending up being thrown to one of those commanders or, worse yet, _Zarkon_ deciding that prisoners don't need any “gentlemanly” treatments.  
  
Christ, he'd rip him right open! He shivered and looked over at Zarkon's room, his arms wrapped around himself. Maybe he could ask to borrow a blanket...  
  
He got up and knocked on the door. There was a pause before he knocked again and finally got a response. “Yes, Keith?”  
  
“Can I borrow a blanket?” Keith asked.  
  
There was only silence for a bit, but then the door was opening. “I only have the one in here. I will have one brought it for tomorrow, but for now we will share.” He scooped Keith up in his arms before he could protest and carried him to the bed that resembled a cat bed, if cat beds came in King size. He was laid down against the pillows and Zarkon pulled the blanket over them both as he settled down to sleep next to him.  
  
Keith tried not to think about the fact that Zarkon was only sleeping in pants and mostly likely pulled those on for _his_ sake, based on his earlier remark about sleeping in the nude. With THAT mental image now haunting him, Keith curled up to try to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haggar can be nice if she wants to be.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave Central Command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron Legendary Defender (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

He didn't tell Zarkon why he woke up crying. He didn't tell him that he was dreaming of Red and Shiro reaching desperately for him but he wouldn't go, he had to stay here, and that was most painful part, that he'd _chosen_ to stay here with the Galra Empire. He just hoped they would forgive him if the somehow found out. If news of his being here had leaked, then it was likely that the Blade of Marmora or Pidge would've found something about it.  
  
He dressed in the clothes that had been delivered, a black bodysuit with a red tunic and gold sash. On his feet were red boots that were styled to match his new feet, and he'd been given a red and black hooded capelet with a silver clasp to wear that would conceal his face as he was leaving that night. According to Zarkon's sources, this was close to Earth wear. He couldn't bring himself to tell him that he'd just dressed him up as a video game character. Even Keith, the _completely_ out-of-touch guy, knew about Legend of Zelda and the hero Link. At least he got a capelet instead of a hat. Zarkon and Haggar seemed to think he looked good in it, and it didn't clash with his new skintone.  
  
The fun part would be using the bathroom with these. Not much harder than going while wearing the Paladin armor, though. Zarkon wasn't able to spend much time with him that day due to meetings, so he was left with Haggar for all of his leaving prep.  
  
“Here is your drawing tablet back.” Haggar said, handing it to him. “And a bag is being packed for you with all your new clothes. Zarkon has also granted you an allowance card that will be added to every phoeb, do _not_ over-spend or buy things that would be cumbersome to pack.”  
  
“Wow, I'm really spoiled.” Keith said, blinking as she handed him the card.  
  
“You are in his care, he wants to ensure you are cared for. If you wish to, you may send me more pictures by pushing this button right here.” He pointed to a small button on the tablet. Keith ran his finger over it and decided that it wasn't too easy to push by accident, but easy enough to use. “I look forward to learning more about your world through your drawings.” She smiled and patted his hand before moving on. “The ship coming to take you to Lotor will be arriving in five vargas. He's been told to expect you, the trip should take you six vargas.”  
  
“Alright.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Lotor does not know about you being a Paladin of Voltron. You will not tell him of such.” Haggar said firmly. “As far as he knows, you are just a half-Galran child that finally made his way back to the Empire after being left on a distant planet. You said that a Galra ship was near Earth when you left? You were picked up by that ship. We will do what we can about finding your mother, but we cannot promise it will be quick.”  
  
“Why can't we tell him about me being Paladin?” Keith asked.  
  
“Because Lotor has _questionable morals_ and he may see you as a novelty _pet_ instead of one of our own. Keep it quiet.” Haggar placed her hand on his arm. “There's another thing you should know, before you go blurting it out. Lotor is half-Altean.”  
  
“...How old IS this guy?” Keith asked, his jaw dropping.  
  
“ _Much_ older than he appears.” She smiled with amusement at Keith mentally trying to do the math. “Now, I'm going to give you a basic lesson on the Galran alphabet and certain phrases to say. When you greet Lotor...”  
  
“I say 'Vrepit Sa'?” Keith asked, thumping his fist against his chest. “Because he's my commander?”  
  
“Good.” She nodded. “Now, let's focus on making sure you can read basic signs and what ones to explicitly look for.” She went to a shelf.  
  
Keith nodded, biting his lip as he looked at the book she pulled out for him. “Uh, is there any chance I could bring that with and read it on the way?”  
  
“I was going to suggest that, actually. But, you do need a lesson first. We have time before the ship arrives, let's get started.” She motioned for him to follow her.  
  
The book actually worked more like a computer, he noticed. It shone holograms of the letters words and if he touched the hologram it spoke to him. Pidge would be going crazy trying to figure this out, he thought as he sat back to start studying, with Haggar watching close by. Letters were relatively easy, and he practiced writing it on his drawing tablet. Then there were symbols and words and he copied down the symbols and their meanings onto a fresh page of the drawing tablet.   
  
By the time a guard came to tell Haggar the ship had arrived and Zarkon was waiting, he'd learned enough he felt confident, but he still packed it away in the bag the guard brought. He felt a little bad that he never learned the guards' names, but then he remembered that they zapped him into submission that first day and didn't feel as bad.  
  
  
–  
  
Zarkon turned to him as Keith entered the hanger with Haggar, the hood pulled over his head to conceal his face. He reached out and lightly stroked his cheek before pulling out Keith's knife. “I trust you to not give me a reason to take this from you again.” He said, placing it in Keith's hands. “Do not hesitate to use it if it comes to your life and safety or someone else's life.”  
  
Keith wrapped his hand around it and nodded, tying it to the sash around his tunic. He needed a proper belt again, but this is what he had today.  
  
Zarkon pulled Keith close and held him there for a bit. “Be safe. You have given up so much, but you will find that you will gain so much more with us. Don't let Lotor frighten you.” He then pulled back and stroked Keith's cheek before nodding to the Galra waiting outside the ship for him. Keith looked at Zarkon and Haggar as he walked over to the Galra and then he hurried after the Galra's larger steps.   
  
“Keep up now, kit.” The Galra said as they went in.  
  
Keith looked over as the ship's doors closed behind him and then he was directed to a seat, where his bag was already sitting and waiting for him. He sat down and pulled out his drawing tablet to doodle during the trip.  
  
“Hey,” He looked up at the Galra. “What's your name?”  
  
The Galra looked over at him with surprise. “...It's Johiel.” She replied. “I'm the caretaker of the Half-Galra troop. I suppose we'll be spending a lot of time together.”  
  
“Should I be saluting you?” Keith asked.  
  
“What are you?” She asked, turning to face him after putting on the autopilot.  
  
“I'm a human, from Earth.” Keith replied.  
  
“Well, that explains all the questions. I wasn't aware that we'd set up any colonies so far away.” She said, getting up to look him over. “That's a cute ensemble, but you'll have to change for missions. I've already had your measurements sent to the tailor. And you _are_ a boy, aren't you?” She pulled his hood down. “Your ears are unusually round.”  
  
“My father's ears were round.” He said, then made a face as she started to examine his eyes. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Your eyes are also unusual.” She murmured. “Well, we'll get used to it. We always do.” She pulled the hood back up and walked over to sit back in her seat.  
  
“Are you also a half-Galra?” Keith asked.  
  
“No, but I have been assigned as your caretaker nonetheless. I suppose because I am considered too weak to do battle.” She huffed a bit. “But, I can still fight, so don't go getting any idea with that knife of yours.”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Keith said, grinning a bit.  
  
“You're just as bratty as Lotor. You two will get along fine.” She sighed and then set them to go into warp. “We'll be there in six vargas. Get comfortable.”  
  
Keith nodded and picked up his stylus, starting to draw and practice writing the Galran letters. He was sure this information would come in handy for his eventual return to Voltron, but he kept getting a creeping feeling of doubt every time he thought about returning. After all, _look at him now_. Even if Allura was willing to _work_ with the Blade of Marmora, assuming they actually _contacted_ them, it didn't mean she'd be willing to _live_ with a Galra.  
  
Besides, he couldn't go back until he'd found his mother. And Zarkon was the one that could help him with that. So, hopefully Red and the others would understand. He reached out to her again, but was once again met with silence.  
  
...Maybe she was mad at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping Lotor's nicer that Haggar and Zarkon are making him seem!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith joins up with the other half-breeds and begins his life with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

The ship arrived and Keith was led off it and into what looked like a small village outpost. There were five people waiting for them, four girls and one guy. The guy looked extremely young, but he must be Lotor, Keith thought. He stopped when Johiel did and smacked his fist to his chest. “Vrepit Sa!”  
  
Lotor raised an eyebrow and mimicked the motion. “Vrepit Sa to you, too. You don't need to salute me, though. You must be Keith, the half-Galran boy from Earth.” He walked closer to Keith, his hands clasped behid his back. “I can't really see your face with this up.” He pulled the hood down and nodded, looking at him thoughtfully. “Well. You're...different.”  
  
“Aww, he's so cute and small and adorable! And look at his red-riding-hood clothes!” One of the girls said excitedly.  
  
“ _You_ know red-riding-hood?” Keith asked, his eyes widening. Huh, he somehow didn't make the connected to her when he put them on.  
  
“She bought it at the Swap Moon. She loves all the Earth stuff, I imagine she'll cling to you a bit.” Lotor said, looking over his shoulder at her. “Ezor, the life and soul of the outpost.” He then wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and led him along. “From left to right we have Zethrid, Acxa, and Narti. And I am Lotor.” He stopped and turned to him.  
  
“ _Prince_ Lotor.” Ezor said excitedly.  
  
“'Prince'? You mean...Zarkon is..?” Keith looked at him, trying to see any trace of Zarkon in this guy. Well, he had a similar smirk. His eyes were similarly cold.  
  
“I see he didn't tell you of me. Oh, but he's told me about you. You're his new _favorite_.” Lotor sighed. “Well, for now you will have to endure wallowing in the wastes with us cast-offs, far from the pleasures of my father's pampering.”  
  
He was led along to the small huts in the outpost. “We each get a hut, but yours is still a work in progress. I suppose, being the only other _male_ , you may share mine.” Lotor said, gesturing to a lavishly decorated hut. “Your hut should be done by the next movement.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Thank you.” He adjusted his bag a bit and followed Lotor in. They left the girls outside, but he could hear them excitedly chatting back and forth about him.  
  
“We haven't had a new one in a while.” Lotor chuckled a bit. “Narti was the latest. Well, set your bag down anywhere.”  
  
Keith nodded and set it down before going to Lotor's couch. “Can I sit here?” He asked, pointing to it.  
  
“You may _sleep_ there, if you'd like. I don't know how you feel about sharing beds.” Lotor shrugged. “There's extra blankets and pillows.”  
  
“Oh, good. Because last night I had to share Zarkon's bed because he only had one blanket and it was freezing.” Keith nodded firmly. “Most. Unnerving. Night. Ever.”  
  
“You don't find my father attractive?” Lotor asked.  
  
“Dude, he's _old._ ” Keith bit his lip before he could admit that, even so, he had to admit Zarkon had been _very_ appealing last night, with only pants on and his arms wrapped around Keith and—was his face going a bit red? It felt warm. Crap. He quickly turned away to attend to his bag.  
  
“Nothing wrong with being experienced.” Lotor said casually. “In fact, I would say it's one of the best parts about living as long as I have. A blushing virgin like yourself wouldn't understand, of course.”  
  
“I—uh—wha...I'm...” Keith shook his head. “How old _are_ you?” He decided to ask instead of stammering through that awkward situation.  
  
“I am ten thousand deca-phoebs old.” Lotor replied. “Give or take a few deca-phoebs.” He turned to him and gestured to the Altean markings under his eyes. “I would have thought you to have guessed as much. How little do you actually know of the worlds outside your homeworld?”  
  
“Little enough I got a crash-course in Galran just before I arrived here.” Keith shrugged. “I was on Earth up until a few phoebs ago, and then I was picked up by a Galran ship.” He untied the knife and set it on top of his bag before removing his sash. “Uhm, where's the bathroom?”  
  
Lotor pointed to a door and Keith went to it, pulling off his tunic as he went. He instantly regretted it when he realized Lotor had been watching him as he went in and he quickly shut the door before he could get any ideas.  
  
Shit, rule number one, _stop accidentally seducing the Galrans!_ Especially if they were in power over you, like Lotor most definietely was. He sighed and unzipped his bodysuit to relieve himself, feeling a little bit anxious about being the same building as the guy with “questionable morals” that he just accidentally seduced.  
  
To his relief, though, Lotor wasn't waiting outside the door when he zipped up, washed his hands, pulled his tunic back on and left the bathroom. Instead, he was accepting something at the door and he turned to Keith when he noticed he's come out. “Ah, good. Your uniform is here, why don't you try it on?” He offered, holding it out a box for him to take.   
  
Keith walked over and took it, opening it up. There was another bodysuit in there, with different armor parts, gauntlets and boots. He nodded and took them into the bathroom to change. To his credit, Lotor did not question why he'd need to do so in private, or follow him in. When he finished changing and came back out in the uniform, Lotor looked him up and down before nodding.   
  
“For future reference, “ Lotor said, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. “The changing area is behind the curtain over there. Not the bathroom.”  
  
“Right, thanks.” Keith nodded.  
  
“It looks good on you.” Lotor lightly patted his butt, earning a yelp from Keith, before walking over to the door. “Let's go show the girls.”  
  
–  
  
Apparently it was normal to be touchy-feely there, Keith was finding over the next few phoebs. Ezor found any chance possible to jump out and hug him, Zethrid liked to pick him up and carry him around and even Axca rubbed his head affectionately. Narti, well, who knew what she was thinking. She would walk up to him and place her hand on his cheek and her cat would climb on him, circle his shoulders then go back to her.  
  
Lotor had to be the worst of the bunch, though. He would deliberately lean on him to get to something instead of asking him to move, or pick him up and physically move him to where he wanted him to go. Sure, he was shorter than the rest of them, but this was just embarrassing! He finally started swiping at them when they tried to grab him, but that only made them laugh and try even harder.  
  
“I don't...people.” He said, after deflecting a hug from Ezor. “I never have. I don't know _how_ to people.”  
  
“I think his translator's broken.” Axca remarked.  
  
“I'm not a people-person.” Keith tried to explain. “I...I don't..I can't handle so much affection all at once. I've never been in this kind of situation before.” He said, his voice trembling a bit.   
  
Ezor gasped and walked over to gently pull him into a comforting hug. “There, there. We understand.”  
  
“We were outcasts among our people, too.” Zethrid assured him. “We didn't mean to upset you, Keith.”  
  
“It's because we've _all_ been through the same neglect and lack of care that you have that we're so openly affectionate with each other.” Lotor explained. “And we can help you open up a little, though.” He rested his hand on Keith's hip. “Starting with removing your inhibitions. What do you say we have a drunk nude bonfire party on the beach?”  
  
“I'll stay sober to ensure you children don't do anything stupid.” Johiel said, raising an eyebrow. “Is he even old enough to drink?”  
  
“...Uhm...what's the age limit?” Keith asked.  
  
“The age limit is whatever we decide it is here. Who's going to tell us off, Johiel? My father? Let's just get drunk and have some fun before we get sent off to do some asinine mission for the Empire.” Lotor waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“Speaking of The Emperor, Keith, he's waiting to talk to you in my hut.” Johiel said, nodding towards her building.  
  
“Just Keith? Father is truly heartless.” Lotor said dramatically.  
  
“She didn't say _just_ me.” Keith offered. Lotor nodded and draped his arms around Keith as they went into Johiel's hut. When they got there, though, he straightened up and Johiel turned on the monitor and continued the call.  
  
“Keith.” Zarkon smiled, then noticed Lotor, his smile fading a bit. “Ah, and Lotor.”  
  
“Father, how could you neglect to tell him about me?” Lotor asked. “He was very shocked to find out I was your son.”  
  
“I didn't think it was relevant.” Zarkon focused on Keith again. “I see you're in the uniform. It looks good on you. How are you adjusting?”  
  
“Well, it's very...lively here.” Keith nodded. “I'm not used to this kind of lively environment.”   
  
“Well, you'll adjust.” Zarkon said gently, then his expression went a bit grim. “Lotor, allow us some privacy. You too, Johiel.”  
  
Johiel nodded and pulled Lotor out, shutting the door behind her. Keith watched them go, then looked back at Zarkon. “It's about Voltron, isn't it?” He asked quietly.  
  
Zarkon nodded. “It's been seen fully formed. Someone else is piloting the Red Lion now.”  
  
“I figured.” Keith hung his head. “I haven't felt her bond with me in weeks.”  
  
“Keith...” Zarkon sighed sympathetically.  
  
“It's fine, though. I'm...I'm not the Red Paladin anymore.” Keith raised his head a bit. “I chose this. I _chose_ to leave her. It's only fair of me to let her go without cursing the name of whoever's piloting her.” He paused. “...Who is it, anyway?”  
  
“Battle footage has him being called 'Lance'.” Zarkon replied, and Keith let out a feral hiss. “You don't like him?”  
  
“I've _tried_ to be his friend.” Keith huffed. “Every attempt was mocked and thrown away in my face! Who's in Blue?”  
  
“The princess.” Zarkon replied.  
  
Keith bit his lip, thinking. She should have no problem with--  
  
“Keeeith, we have _talked about this._ ” Zarkon said, breaking into his thoughts. Keith realized what he was doing and quickly stopped.  
  
“S-sorry.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
Zarkon sighed. “Just...be careful not to do that, or cover your lips with your hand when you think. I notice you do that a lot when you're thinking deeply or are feeling nervous.”  
  
Keith grinned nervously. “Good idea. Thanks.”  
  
“Well, I should be going now. I just wanted to inform you of this development.” Zarkon nodded. “Be safe out there. And don't forget to ask Lotor about how to avoid seducing the commanders.”  
  
“Right.” Keith nodded. “I'll do that. You be safe, too. And...uhm...did you find...?”  
  
“I have not located your mother yet, but I am searching.” Zarkon assured him. “It would help if we had a picture to go by, but all I have is your face. You told me before that your father did not resemble you in the face.”  
  
“Well, good luck with that.” Keith nodded. “Let me know if you find her. And, uh, have things cooled down yet?”  
  
“No. If anything, finding out we have the _former_ Red Paladin when his heir is causing so much trouble for us is only fueling their desire to _hurt_ you. You may be with Lotor a little while, dear kit.” Zarkon smiled apologetically.  
  
Keith nodded. “I figured. Well, uhm, we better go. You've got your thing, and I've got a...beach party or something to go to.”  
  
“Try to have fun. I know that you didn't have much fun growing up.” Zarkon said gently.  
  
“I'll try.” Keith paused. “Hey, what's the drinking age for Galra?”  
  
“Oh no, is Lotor offering you wine?” Zarkon asked with an amused smile.  
  
“Yes.” Keith nodded.  
  
“You're old enough. Go have fun, but be careful. You may say something you don't mean to. Until later.” He ended the call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, can Keith keep it quiet about his true origins?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith opens up to the other Half-Galra about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

Keith turned and headed for the door, pausing to slump against it a bit before he would open it. He shouldn't be upset. He'd told Red he wouldn't be coming back for a while, he'd said to help the others, letting someone else pilot her was the best choice...but _Lance_? Lance _hated_ him. Why _him_? Was it because she was angry with him?  
  
No, the Lions weren't petty like that. Okay, _his_ might be a little, he'd had to _prove_ himself to her by _blowing himself out an airlock_ before she would accept him as her Paladin. He wondered if Alfor ever had as much trouble or if he was just disagreeable even to Lions.  
  
The Galra seemed to like him, though. He felt a little bad lying to them so much, and part of him wanted to tell them the truth before he'd been here too long. And if they judged him differently...or treated him differently...  
  
Well, he'd _chosen_ to be a Galra, hadn't he? It should account for something.  
  
Okay. He had to try. Haggar had said not to, but he had to try it. Maybe...Maybe Lotor would surprise him. After all, he wasn't coming to them as an enemy, but as an ally, with a sordid past. They all had pasts they weren't proud of.  
  
And if he explained that his lie was concocted by Haggar, which it was, it may make things easier.  
  
Okay. He wiped frustrated tears from his eyes – Galra were so emotional – and opened the door to step out and join the others.  
  
“Heeey, he's here!” Ezor said, wrapping her arms around his waist and scooping him up. “Let's go to the beach and get plasteeeeeeeered!”  
  
“Let me go get my stock.” Lotor said with a playful grin. “Go on ahead of me.”  
  
“I can walk, Ezor.” Keith said as she carried him away.  
  
“No, you are a cute, small human boy that must be carried around.” Ezor said teasingly. “Your legs don't work, they're just for decoration.”  
  
“I'll show _you_ 'just for decoration'!” He reached up and tugged at the long bit of her head trailing down behind her. She yalped and giggled before moving her fingers along his sides. “Oh, shit. No, this isn't fair. Let me go. Ezor. Ezor! S-Stop!” He choked back a laugh and then gave in and started to laugh harder as she continued to tickle him. “No, no, stop! Stoooop!” He clawed at her wrists, but he hadn't learned how to unsheathe his actual claws yet and his short human nails didn't do very much against her tough Galran skin.  
  
She finally set him down on a comfortable beach chair and then took the next next to him. “Alright, kit. I release you.” She giggled.  
  
“Everything okay?” Acxa asked him with concern from her own chair. “You were in there a while.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah, uhm...look, there's...something I need to tell you. But, I'll wait until Lotor gets here. You're...probably gonna want a drink for this.”  
  
“Alright.” Acxa nodded. Narti looked over at him from her own chair, her cat, Kova, settled down on her lap comfortably.  
  
Lotor arrived with Zethrid, both of them carrying crates of wine that Keith knew couldn't be a healthy amount for a beach party, but who was he to judge? “Sorry for the wait.” He set his crate down and Zethrid set hers next to his before they sat down in the remaining beach chairs.  
  
“Keith said he has something to tell us.” Ezor said cheerfully.  
  
Keith bit his lip anxiously, then pursed them instead when he remembered what he'd been told about lip-biting. “I'm just...concerned you'll treat me badly. I've got a bit of a...my past, that I told you, was somewhat fabricated by Haggar. She was trying to protect me from any...any backlash.” He preluded.  
  
The other half-Galra shifted on their seats and he could see Johiel looking a bit concerned. She must've been told the truth, he guessed. “...I wasn't picked up by a Galra ship, for starters.” He said, pulling out his knife and fidgeting with it nervously. “I was... _abducted_ by the Blue Lion with four other humans from my world. Including the Champion. Sh-Shiro.” He swallowed back his nervousness and continued on. “I....I _was_ the Red Paladin, up until a couple months ago. I was recruited into a war by the Altean Princess Allura along with the others, and I... _God_ , I...” He brought his hand to his head. “I didn't even _think_ about the other side! I just...I just _blindly believed_ the Galra were evil and--” He gasped as Ezor suddenly threw her arms around him.  
  
“Oh, Keith, we're not angry with you!” She cried.  
  
“Y-You're not?” He looked at her.  
  
“You said that you _were_ the Red Paladin, that you were taken from your home by the Blue Lion and enlisted into a war you didn't understand.” Lotor said matter-of-factly. “Why would we be angry with you? We all have pasts we aren't proud of.”  
  
“What's important is who you are _now_.” Zethrid said encouragingly.  
  
Axca nodded. “You're a Galra now, one of us. I'm guessing that the Paladins don't know of your heritage?”  
  
Keith nodded. “To be honest...Haggar changed me to disguise me. I may be half-Galra, but I looked _really_ human. Hardly a Galran trait on me. I could probably get a picture...” He shook his head. “Anyways, the reason I brought this up is because...there's a _new_ Red Paladin. I've been replaced.” He glanced away. “It was...kind of a shock, I guess. I just wanted to tell you this, when we're all sober, before I blurted it out while drunk. I didn't know how you'd react.”  
  
“I am curious, though,” Lotor admitted, bringing a finger to his cheek thoughtfully. “How did you even end up on Central Command without your armor or Lion? I would imagine you would be shown off if you were bested in battle, and not sent here.”  
  
“I...was arrested for supposed piracy.” Keith held up the knife. “This knife, which I got from my mother when I was a baby, is made of luxite. Which I didn't know until I approached a guy at the Swap Moon. When he found out I had it, he tried to force me to sell it to him, then tried to steal it. I fled, and ended up arrested and my knife taken as evidence. At the prison, the warden found out I was the Red Paladin and handed me off to Emperor Zarkon with the knife.”  
  
“And that's how you ended up on Central Command.” Ezor nodded. “I get it.” She smooshed his head with her chin. “Aww, you're a little ex-convict!”  
  
“Hey, stop!” Keith tried to put her off, laughing a bit.  
  
“Well, you will receive no judgment for your past here.” Lotor assured him. “Will you be able to go against Voltron if it comes to it, though?”  
  
“I was _enlisted_ into Voltron, but I _chose_ to come here.” Keith told him. “I'll be okay.” He glanced away, his expression a bit sad. “I...don't think I'll be able to battle Shiro, though. He's very close to me.”  
  
“We'll try to ensure you don't have to.” Ezor stroked his hair fondly.  
  
“Well, I would say that Keith needs a drink now.” Lotor said, reaching into the crate. “Let's get him drunk, then strip and dance naked around the bonfire.” He nodded to Johiel, who went over to light the bonfire for them.   
  
“Don't worry, Keith, I'll make sure nothing happens to you.” Johiel said, walking over and rubbing his head. “Just relax and have fun with the other kids.”  
  
“I'll try.” Keith nodded, blushing a bit as Ezor got up and started to strip right there.  
  
“Come on, give in to your _Galra_ side!” She said, throwing her bodysuit onto the sand before running for the waves.   
  
Lotor chuckled as he started to remove his own. “I won't push you, don't worry. Come join us when you're ready.” He got up to finish stripping and then strode after Ezor.  
  
Axca got up and walked over to place her hand on Keith's. “I can tell you're still worried. It's okay. You're one of us now, and we'd never hurt you.” She gently squeezed his hand and tilted her head with a smile. “It doesn't matter who you were before. What matters is now.” She got up and started to unzip her bodysuit. “And the future.” She grinned at him and turned to walk to the water, discarding her bodysuit as she went.  
  
Narti looked at him silently, as if seeing what he would do. Keith looked at her and then shrugged, setting his knife down. “Alright...let's...try this.” He picked up the bottle Lotor had handed him and opened it up, tipping it back to drink. By the time the little bottle was empty, his head went fuzzy but not _too_ fuzzy and he unzipped his bodysuit to discard it and join the others in the water.  
  
Time to embrace his Galra side, then! Don't think about anything else for tonight. He saw Narti get up and do the same to follow him down to the water to join the others.  
  
Johiel gathered up their discarded suits and set them to the side before walking over to watch them closely.

 

–

 

“Do you know how to dance?” Ezor asked as they gathered around the bonfire on stone chairs to dry off.  
  
“Hm?” He looked up at her, his hands wrapped around another bottle.   
  
They had both gone for the same chair and then shoved each other off it before she pulled him onto her lap. Lotor and Axca were occupying another seat and Zethrid and Narti were cuddling in a third. Johiel was sitting in her own chair, petting Kova as she watched them.  
  
“Do you know how to dance?” Ezor repeated.  
  
“Dance how? I know a bit of...of...cop...copreia. Capoeira.” Keith nodded, his speech a bit slurred.  
  
“Lotor, keep your hands to yourself.” Johiel said sternly. “I will _not_ have any _inebriated sex_ going on. Save it for when you're sober.”  
  
“What's capoeira?” Ezor asked curiously.  
  
“It's a dance, but it's also fighting, and it's from Africa. Where the hippos are. I like hippos.” Keith hummed a bit. “I could teach you a bit.”  
  
“I'd love to learn it.” She grinned.  
  
“Okay.” He climbed off her and set down the bottle, wavering a bit. “Whoa. Might be a bit...not good right now.” He shook his head slowly. “No, no. I can do this. Okay.” He ran his hands through his hair and then stood facing her as she got up.  
  
“Oh, are we doing a show?” Lotor asked, looking up from kissing Axca.  
  
“Keith is teaching me an Earth dance.” Ezor grinned at him. “It's dancing _and_ fighting.”  
  
“Really?” Lotor shifted a bit so he could see better. “I'd like to learn that.”  
  
“Okay, so let me show you it first.” Keith said, starting to move. His steps were a bit wobbly, but he managed to hold his balance regardless. Ezor watched him for a bit before joining in, mimicking his movements until they were moving together, almost hitting but never quite, and by the end of it they were both lying on the sand laughing.  
  
Lotor chuckled. “I'm sure that looks _much_ better when you're sober. Teach it to us when you're sober?”  
  
“Mm. Johiel...write that down or something. For Sober Keith to see.” Keith said, lazily pointing his hand in the air. Then he let out a soft gasp. “Whoa...the stars...”  
  
“Hm? What about them?” Ezor asked.  
  
“They're beautiful.” Keith smiled.  
  
She nodded. “They are.”  
  
After a bit, the others came to join them on the sand and stared up at them. Lotor decided to talk to them about the constellations and Keith listened intently with the others until he started to feel drowsy and dozed off between Lotor and Ezor, Lotor's soft voice lulling him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a loving group of people.

**Author's Note:**

> How did this even happen?


End file.
